


What's In A Name

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been six months since the whole business with Loki's metal monster thing, why was SHIELD still following Darcy? At least the new guy was better looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

He was impossible to miss when he walked into the bar. He carried himself just a little too  _ready_ , walked a little too purposefully. Darcy watched him walk over to the other end of the bar and settle himself down on a stool without looking at her. She took a long drink from her bottle of cheap beer and set the glass bottle down on the counter before making her way over to him. “Hi,” she greeted.

He looked at her, his eyes just about the color of steel. “Hi.”

She rested her upper arm against the bar counter as she looked up at him. He was a tall guy. Big, too, if the width of his shoulders under his thick coat was any indication. He still carried the chill from the winter night outside. “I know why you're here. You're hotter than your predecessor, gotta say. But I haven't said anything in the past six months, and I'm pretty sure that's not gonna change any time soon.”

He didn't answer, just leveled her with an even look. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. “Fine. Then I'm buying you a drink.” She looked up at where Lou the bartender was watching them and held up two fingers.

In just a second, he brought over two fresh bottles of the beer she'd been drinking, and she handed him some money, picking one up off the bar from where he'd put it. It was cold enough that even after a second, it had left a ring of condensation on the wooden surface. She held it up to the guy who was totally pretending he wasn't SHIELD before taking a long drink and making yuck-face.

“Why are you drinking that if you don't like it?” He'd raised an eyebrow, and there was a little bit of a smirk on his face.

“I am an unpaid intern. This is... Well, it's like watered-down horse piss, but... It's cheap.” She pressed her lips together and nodded before taking another drink. “It's not so bad when it's so cold you can hardly taste it.”

The smirk spread into a broad smile, and his eyes basically twinkled. “What do you like? I'll buy.”

“Seriously?” She grinned, sliding the bottle back onto the counter top and climbing up onto the stool next to him. “SHIELD approves of you drinking on the job?”

He shrugged. “It's been six months, I'm pretty sure nothing's going to happen.” He motioned Lou over and looked expectantly at Darcy.

Not too much later, Darcy had what was basically the world's strongest margarita sitting on the bar in front of her. Like, it  _looked_ at the lime juice, and that was it. She took a sip and shook her head. “This is gonna  _fuck_ me up.” On top of the beer and a half, the week straight of little sleep and the fact that she may not have eaten since lunch... Yup. “Thanks, Lou.” He looked at her from the other end of the bar and nodded.

She turned her attention back to the man beside her. “So... You have a name, mysterious guy all in black who probably has 50 different weapons on you right now?”

“Jack.”

She gave him a look. “Is that your real name? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I guess you already know my name.” He didn't say anything, which... Yeah. He totally knew her name. Probably knew her fucking social security number, SHIELD apparently didn't fuck around. “Come play darts with me, Jack.” 'Cause she was in the bar to have a good time. Or at least... Get away from science for a night. Because science was kinda starting to drive her a little crazy.

He picked up his own glass of some kind of dark beer that definitely wasn't cheap, and followed her over to where the dart board was on the other side of the pool tables.

And it turned out Jack was  _way_ better at darts than she was. “Do they have darts training at SHIELD?” Darcy asked as she pulled the darts out of the dartboard and made her way back over to him.

“Something like that.” It was impossible to tell if he was kidding or not. She'd gone through about a third of her margarita and was rocking a pretty good buzz. “Here, I'll show you.”

His hands were huge, okay, and they were on her hips, turning her away from him and pulling her back against him.

She started laughing. Like, just cracking up, could not stop. She doubled over, free hand on her knees as she laughed until her stomach ached and tears started collecting in her eyes. His hands fell away, and he just stood there and watched, a bemused smile on his own face until she straightened up. “Sorry,” she snorted as she rested her back against his chest. Another snicker slipped out when he rested one hand on her abdomen.

“Okay, what the fuck are you laughing at?” He didn't sound upset, just... Confused.

“You're doing the thing. Instead of saying, like, 'Hey, Darce, I'm interested in some in depth physical contact,' you're all, 'I'm altruistic, and this is all for your benefit! Darts or whatever!'”

He stilled for just a second, and the smile dropped off her face as she was suddenly afraid that maybe she'd pushed the scary trained killer guy a little too far. But then his other hand came around to settle on top of the other one. “Hey, Darce.”

“Mmm...” Darcy twisted in his arms, making sure to keep the darts well away from his actual person. He'd taken off his coat before the whole darts thing, and she'd been right. He was big. Like, broad. Like the dude obviously worked out on the regular. It was just too bad he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. “Well, we could go for some legal-in-public, PG-rated, sexually frustrating physical contact while I get too drunk to consent, or...” She shrugged. “I don't know where the secret agency that shall not be named has stashed you, but I have an incredibly tiny room at the top of the service station.” Her eyes swept over him. “Seriously, I don't think you'd even fit.”

“You'd be surprised what I can get into.” His hands had stayed on her when she'd turned, and were now splayed across her lower back and the top of her ass. Which was totally okay with her.

“See, that? That works a lot better than, 'I'll help your darts game.'” She nodded for emphasis. “So where to, dubiously-named Jack?”

“That's actually my name, you know.” Jack slipped away from her, turning to find the black woolen coat and pull it on. Which was a shame, the way he was covering up all of... that.

She turned away to find her own coat and scarf, pulling them on and bracing herself for the dry cold outside. “I believe you. Thousands wouldn't, but I do.”

He led the way to the door and pulled it open, letting her precede him outside. Darcy stopped just outside because she had no idea where she fuck she was supposed to go now. The service-station-turned-lab was within walking distance, because  _everything_ was in walking distance in this town, but she hadn't been kidding that she wasn't sure he'd fit in her bedroom. Her bed almost didn't fit in there, and it was a tiny folding cot.

He caught her hand and started walking down the sidewalk. There was one motel in the town, so chances were pretty good he was holed up there, but they  _weren't_ heading in the direction of the motel. No, instead he was walking towards what appeared to be a large, black SUV that was tucked away down the alley that led around the back of the bar.

She looked up at him, her eyebrows raising. “Did you  _seriously_ drive here? Unless you're staying in a tent outside of town, you're, like, wasting gas. Won't somebody think of the environment?”

He just gave her a look, and she grinned at him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his keys and hit the button on his keychain to unlock his doors. Instead of going around to get into the driver's seat, though, he pulled open the rear passenger side door. He was looking down at her, one eyebrow lifted a little.

“Are you... Serious?” Car sex? She hadn't had car sex in... Well, since college. Of course, since she wasn't technically  _done_ with college...

“Get in the car.” There was a firmness to his voice that did things to her equilibrium. You know,  _things_ . She dropped his hand and got into the car, sliding across the rather spacious back seat until she was sitting by the other door.

He got in after her, pulling the door closed behind him. It was pretty roomy, but it was still the backseat of a car, which was going to limit their options a little bit. She worked her coat and scarf off as he shut the door. It was cold in the vehicle, of course, but she was kinda hoping he was there to warm her up. Or whatever.

It was dark after Jack shut the door. The little light on the inside of the vehicle shut off, and the rear windows were actually tinted, preventing most of the light from the streetlights outside from shining into the car. “Is this actually going to work? You're kinda big.”

She felt the seat shift as he slid along it until he was sitting more or less beside her. One arm settled along the seat back behind her shoulders, the other hand bumped her thigh before settling over it, warm even through her jeans.

Darcy could make out the dark shape of his head coming towards her, so she turned towards him, shifting a little so that when his mouth came down over hers, she wasn't killing her neck to move her lips against his.

His tongue swept assertively into her mouth like he was claiming it. She made a soft noise in her throat as she reached up behind the back of his neck, gliding her tongue alongside his. His hand was moving up her thigh until his fingers were pressed against her center, almost idly petting her through the thick fabric of her jeans. He was pressing the seam of her pants in against her clit, which felt  _good_ , but it was going to start to chafe in a bad way if he kept it up for too long.

Jack caught her lower lip between his teeth, pulling back until he was tugging at it in a way that made her belly give a hot twist. “Lean back a little, Darce.”

She shifted back until she was wedged in the corner between the seat and the door. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be, but it wasn't too bad. His hand settled over her fly, pulling her button open and sliding down the zipper. She lifted her hips to let him work her pants and panties down over her hips and about halfway down her thighs. She didn't have a whole lot of room to spread her legs apart with her jeans wrapped around them, so it was a bit of a tight squeeze when his large hand slipped between her thighs. “Don't you want more room?”

“You're so worried about there being enough space.” The blunt tip of one finger reached in to rub against her clit, her thighs pressing hard around the sides of his hand. “You ever fucked against the wall?” His finger was moving up and down, just a little bit too slowly.

Darcy lifted her hips off of the seat trying to get him to move faster, but he  _didn't_ . “No.” Her voice was exceedingly husky, and seemed loud in the hush of the car. “I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly built small.  _Oh_ !” His finger pressed in a little harder for just a second, making her jerk against him. “Hips and thighs and things.”

“I noticed. You don't think I could hold you up against a wall? Your legs wrapped around me while I fucked you hard?” Those words in his deep voice was having almost as much of an effect on her as the finger that was teasing against her clit.

He had a good point, though. If anyone could hold her up against a wall, it was probably Jack. “We can try.”

“Yeah?” He sped up until he reached just the rhythm she liked and she was rocking a little bit into his touch. “When?”

It was getting harder to form actual words as his skillful touch built the heat gathering between her legs. “Um.”

“Tonight? 'Cause as much as I like the idea of you sucking me off back here, I'd rather fuck you. You wet?” His finger slid down, and she couldn't keep in a protesting, “Hey!” as it slipped down through her heated flesh.

She  _was_ wet. Jack's finger slipped easily through the slick evidence of her pleasure, and he let out a hum of approval. “How about it?” The pad of his finger moved back up to her clit, spreading her arousal over the tight bead of nerves. He was rolling back and forth over it until she was shifting against him again, her hand coming down to grip his forearm.

“Yeah. Just...”  _Not yet_ . He'd taken off his coat too, and her fingernails caught in the sleeve of his shirt as he pushed her pleasure higher and higher. She was moving her hips up off the seat, trying to remember to breathe as her world narrowed down to the heat at the apex of her of legs. The world stilled for a moment, then shattered around her. She let out a long, shuddering sigh as warmth spread through her body.

His hand withdrew, and she took a couple of minutes to breathe and come back to herself. “Okay,” she said, lifting up her hips and pulling her pants back up. “But we're not driving this thing over there, so unless you have somewhere else to park it...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ozhawkauthor:  
> Darcy/Jack Rollins - INXS/Jimmy Barnes, Good Times (Lost Boys soundtrack)


End file.
